Proof is in Actions
by Wolf Master Loki
Summary: The Janitor wants a certain doctor. And he'll do whatever it takes to prove it. JDJanitor
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Proof is in Actions (1/?)  
**Author:** WolfMasterLoki  
**Fandom: **Scrubs  
**Pairings:** JD/Janitor, Turk/Carla  
**Warnings:** Sexual Situations, Smut, Slight non/con, masochism, swearing, giving the Janitor a name (yes I did because I can)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs  
**Summary:** The Janitor wants a certain doctor and is more than willing to prove it.  
**A/N:** I was encouraged by the good response from my oneshot. I figure JD/Janitor fics are in too short supply in my opinion. The only ones I can think of off of the top of my head are the three by purplesyringes(fics which i love by the way). I decided that instead of whining about it I would do something about it and this story was born.  
**A/N#2:** This story moves pretty fast because I'm impatient and that's just how I write stories. But I'm still ridiculously proud of it anyway. It was totally worth the cramps in my neck and bum leg from sitting too long.  
**A/N#3:** Daydreams are in italics. thoughts are just between these '...'  
**Quote that helped inspire me:** "Normally, I couldn't care less who's laying your quivering body down by the fire while your lips whisper "No, no...no" but your eyes scream, "Yes. Yes. Oh big daddy, yes!"..." -Dr. Cox (3x7 My Fifteen Seconds)

**Prologue**

It was just little things at first. Not too noticeable. He wouldn't trip me with his mop as I walked by, or accuse me of stealing stuff, and sometimes when I opened my locker I'd find things in there that had gone missing. I knew some of it was stuff that he had stolen before. Mostly because he never missed an opportunity to rub something like that in my face.

So the question was: Why was the Janitor suddenly acting so weird?

These were the thoughts that J.D. was considering as he leaned against the nurse's station pretending to be reading a patient's chart. 'Maybe he's luring me into a false sense of security. When I least expect it he'll strike.'

J.D. popped his head out from a bush in the sudden jungle scheme. He sniffed the air before jumping out looking similar to a rabbit complete with floppy ears. The Janitor stands in front of him wearing tradition jungle hunting gear.

JanitorHunter holds his hand out offering a carrot. J.D.Rabbit tilts his head forward and sniffs at the carrot. When he snatches the carrot the JanitorHunter pets his head. Suddenly J.D.Rabbit is knocked out and dragged off into the underbrush by his feet.

J.D. jolted out of his daydream and shook his head. "Crafty Janitor," he mumbled.

"What was that Bambi?"

He shook his head and looked over at Carla. "It's all the Janitor's fault."

Carla sighed, "What'd he glue you to this time."

J.D. shook his head. "Nothing," he said, "and that only happened once." Carla gave him a sidelong look. "All right maybe more than once. But he's too sneaky and I know he's up to something."

"What makes you think that."

"He hasn't done anything to me in a couple weeks."

Dr. Cox suddenly appeared behind J.D. and slapped him on the back causing him to yelp out a very unmanly shriek. "What's the matter Daisy? Has your boyfriend been neglecting you? Forgot your anniversary and didn't buy you that wonderful diamond necklace you've had your eye on? Or did he just not want to spoon with you last night?"

J.D. pouted, "No. I'm talking about the Janitor. He hasn't played any tricks on me in two weeks. It's almost like he's trying to be nice."

"Didn't realize just how much you liked it rough, Newbie." Dr. Cox laughed a little at the look on the younger doctor's face. "Want my advice. Well of course you do. Enjoy it while it lasts because it'll be over before you know it." He pushed J.D. away from the counter and yelled, "Now get to work. Despite popular belief otherwise you're still a doctor here."

J.D. walked off to attend to patients all the while thinking about the Janitor and his sudden change in attitude.

The Janitor stood listening to the exchange just out of sight. He frowned lightly to himself. 'I guess I better try a little harder.'

**Chapter 1**

The Janitor's odd behavior hadn't abated. If anything it got worse. J.D. noticed that his once constant menace had completely stopped bugging him. All of the Janitor's friend's had stopped too. Not to mention that he was finding things like flowers in his locker now. It was starting to get way too strange. J.D. tried taking Dr. Cox's advice and ignoring it. His work day was definitely going smoother, but for some strange reason that J.D. couldn't really explain he was starting to miss the Janitor's constant presence.

The avoidance only lasted a couple more weeks before the doctor was finally approached by the Janitor who had just been standing around. Not working, which was normal at least. He stepped into J.D.'s path and looked down at him.

After a month of odd gifts and even odder looks J.D. finally exploded. "What're you planning! Just do it because you're driving me insane!"

The Janitor just raised an eyebrow at the red-faced, panting Dorian. "What plan?"

"Wha-What do you mean 'what plan?' It's something I know it." He whispered the last part for dramatic effect. 'I'd make an awesome actor. Like Matt Damon or Leonardo DiCaprio. The girls love those guys.'

The Janitor recognized that his target was properly distracted with whatever thought of the moment. He took the opportunity and pushed the doctor into the nearby supply closet. J.D. tumbled inside and fell right on his back. The Janitor slid the deadbolt on the inside of the closet shut.

J.D. looked up at him puzzled. "Why is there a lock on the inside of a closet."

"It'd be kind of hard to not do anything away from everyone else if they could just walk in here and catch me at it." The larger man held his hand out. "Come on Clumsy Doctor."

He didn't want to grab the hand. It was too many times he had fallen for that trick. The Janitor finally got impatient and simply grabbed his arm and hauled him up into a standing position. J.D. pulled away quickly and stared silently at the other man. He knew the Janitor had been up to something.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat," the Janitor said, "I'm not going to do anything bad to you."

"Why?"

The Janitor shrugged. "Don't want to. Hurt you that is. I like you."

J.D. look incredulous. "Like me? For what...Dinner?"

J.D. curled up on a platter lined with vegetables. He has an apple shoved in his mouth. The Janitor stands behind him sharpening a knife and grinning.

"No way. I'm no one's slow roasted pig. No matter how good they taste."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," J.D. shook his head. "Can I go now?"

"No." The Janitor started forward. For every step he took J.D. took another back. Until the doctor was pinned flat against the wall behind him. The Janitor leaned down while bracing his arm on the wall beside his target's head. "You aren't getting it. I expected you to come to me but it's taking too long. I like you. I want you. And I'm going to make sure you want me back."

For the first time, J.D. was speechless. He wasn't sure what to say or even what to think. Nothing had prepared him for this confession. He was expecting a masterful prank that the Janitor had just been waiting to pull. Maybe tying him to the nearby shelves and leaving him there gagged so no one would find him. But never to hear the guy confess whatever the hell he just confessed. Now the Janitor was staring at him expectantly. Waiting for a reply.

"Guh?," J.D. uselessly muttered.

"Huh?"

"Have you gone crazy. I'm out of here." He tried walking off but the bigger and obviously stronger Janitor pushed him back against the wall. Now he was being held there with the other man's large hand over his left shoulder. "What do you want from me?," he finally shouted.

"I want you to want me back." The Janitor said it matter-of-factly as if random maintenance men shoved doctors into closets to profess their love everyday.

"This is just another way for you to get to me, and I'm not falling for it." J.D. made another attempt to move but the Janitor held strong. "Besides I don't like men. I'm strictly for the ladies."

The Janitor smirked. "I beg to differ. You have hairgel and a journal in your locker that says otherwise." His smirk widened. "Aside from that. It seems that your more concerned about me playing you than you not liking guys."

"Oh yea...well..." 'Great start Dorian. Now give him all you got. "...oh yea." 'Crap.'

The Janitor kept grinning like he knew exactly what J.D. was thinking. If he could read minds it'd be something like this. 'crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap. IhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehim.'

"Come on Scooter. Give me a chance." He started to rub J.D.'s shoulder with his hand.

'Damn. Why does his hand have to be so comforting. I do not want the Janitor. That look on his face is sexy. Damnit Dorian. Focus. You do not want the Janitor. Say it with me now.'

"I kind of want you too." 'Damnit.' J.D. shook his head hard. "What am I saying? I do not want you."

"Too late. You already said it," the Janitor gloated.

While J.D. stood there gaping at the unfairness of the entire thing. The Janitor took the opportunity and pressed his lips to the unsuspecting doctor. At first, J.D. didn't move. Too stunned to do anything he just sat there as the Janitor moved his mouth against him. His lips were rough and different. Not really what J.D. was used too. He didn't really mean to, but soon he started to get into it and started to kiss back. In his defense the Janitor was good at this.

The Janitor used his right arm that was previously resting on the other's shoulder and pulled the small man closer. He used his body to push J.D. against the wall and hold him there. All the time keeping his mouth on J.D.'s. Soon the doctor grasped The Janitor's work shirt in his hands and tugged at the material. He pushed his tongue against the Janitor's mouth and initiated a deeper kiss.

The Janitor obliged and pulled J.D. even closer. Their tongues were now entwined and J.D. was moaning deep in his throat. Soon he pulled away finally needing air and gasped a little. He put his forehead against the Janitor's chest. It was another weird thing to be the shorter one. He was a solid six feet tall and had never been on the short end of the makeout.

"It's not right," J.D. said finally. "I'm just waiting for the catch."

"No catch. Just us." The Janitor cupped J.D.'s face in his hands. "I'll prove it you. Promise."

"How are you supposed to do that."

"Easy. We'll go on a real date. Than you'll like me for sure." The Janitor grinned like he'd made a super master plan that couldn't fail.

"I don't get it."

"Don't worry. You will." The Janitor pulled away and started straightening his shirt. "You meet me in front of that fancy restaurant down the street tonight at eight." He unlocked the door and was almost gone before he suddenly turned around and said, "Oh and wear something nice." Then he was gone.

J.D. stood there just staring at the door. 'How do I get myself into these kinds of things.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Proof is in Actions (2/?)  
**Author:** WolfMasterLoki  
**Fandom**: Scrubs  
**Characters:** JD, Dr. Cox, The Janitor, Turk, Carla, Elliot, probably others  
**Pairings:** JD/Janitor, Turk/Carla  
**Warnings:** Sexual Situations, Smut, Slight non/con, masochism, swearing  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs  
**Summary:** The Janitor wants a certain doctor and is more than willing to prove it.  
**A/N: **I'm so sorry I took forever with this chapter. I originally had it already done. But when I went back to look it over I practically deleted and re-wrote half of it. On the upside, I took that extra time to finish the rest of it. So the other chapters should go up soon barring anything unfortunate.  
**A/N#2:** If you wonder where I got that name for the Janitor. I actually picked it at random and worked it in as best I could. It turned out pretty good I think.  
**Quote:** "Do you see what you get, Carla?! Do you see what you get when you mess with the warrior?!" -Turk (4x17 My Life in Four Cameras)

**Chapter 2**

J.D. was standing in front of a mirror and silently hating himself for it. He had gone through a familiar date ritual. Going through his closet to look for something to wear. Only after trying on a dozen other things did he pick this simple, yet nice outfit. A pair of dark dress pants with a blue button up shirt and a suit jacket over it.

At six o'clock he was dressed for a place he was supposed to be in two hours. Those other two hours he spent pacing around his room. Muttering an argument in his head as he went from one wall to the other. 'I'm not going to go. But he expects me there. I don't care I'm not going. I really shouldn't just not show up.' Finally, he wanted to just bang his head against the wall until the stupid head argument went away. 'Carla would be way too angry with me if I put a hole in the wall. Better not.'

It was time to go and J.D. still had no idea why he was even considering it. Let alone actually dressing up and going. On his way out he remembered to grab his wallet. It was the only act of rebellion he could think of to not make it a date. He'd never went on a date with his wallet on him. 'Girls can pay for meals too.'

He left his room and attempted a patented runwalk. Basically, the tactic when you attempt to walk as quickly as possible but not quickly enough to be officially running away. It was a very complicated maneuver that required a great deal of skill. Skill that J.D. was lacking at the moment.

"Where you off to J.D." Carla was looking at him over the couch back. His hope that Carla and Turk would be too into their movie to notice him had flown right out the window. "You're all dressed up too." Carla turned all the way around and grinned. "So...What's her name?"

J.D. shook his head in denial. "There is no 'her.'" 'At least I'm not lying. The Janitor definitely isn't a girl.' "I'm just going out for...um...drinks. Yea I'm going to the bar for a couple drinks."

Carla raised an eyebrow. "Is that so. Without Turk. I doubt it."

Turk decided to jump in as well. "Yea. When is the last time you went out for drinks all by yourself."

"Well I'm going right now. So I'll seeyoulaterbye." He let out the rush of words and bolted out of the door.

Carla turned to Turk and asked, "Why do you think he would lie about going out?"

"Maybe it's somebody really ugly."

"That's mean." She slapped Turk on the shoulder. "You don't think he might actually be telling the truth."

Turk turned his head to look into J.D.'s room. The door was wide open. He noticed the bedside table was missing something. "He took his wallet. So it can't be a date."

"Guess your right." They settled back into the couch.

"You want to take this into the bedroom. J.D. could be gone all night."

"Turk watch the movie."

"Yes, dear."

J.D. was standing in front of a nice restaurant that he didn't quite remember agreeing to actually come to. He had resumed his nervous pacing and muttering. This time he was doing half of it out loud. It's not like he really expected the Janitor to be serious. The same scenario had been running through his head all day.

_J.D. is still standing outside of the restaurant. The Janitor suddenly jumps out of the bushes and takes a picture. The Janitor yells 'gotcha' and suddenly everyone J.D. had ever known started jumping out of the same bushes. They all began yelling 'gotcha' and started laughing. J.D. turned bright red and shrunk down to an inch tall._

He shook his head. "No way. You can't fit that many people in that tiny hedge."

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." A suit-clad Janitor popped up from behind the hedge that J.D. had been looking at.

"I knew it. Who's in there with you," J.D. looked around the Janitor trying to see inside the innocent looking shrub.

"Nobody." The Janitor actually managed to look completely serious. "I just wanted to watch you looking all nervous and pacing around. It was kind of funny."

"That's it. I'm out of here."

The Janitor reached forward quickly and grabbed J.D.'s arm. He pulled the shorter man to his side and ushered him towards the restaurant. "Now come on. I made reservations."

It wasn't really that bad. It was almost normal sitting in the restaurant having a meal. Despite the fact that they had spent a good twenty minutes staring at each other before the food got there. At least the Janitor was. He had been looking at J.D. since they sat down. J.D. attempted to match the stare with his own but it hadn't quite worked out.

The spent a lot of the time after that eating and not talking to each other. J.D. felt like talking once or twice. Usually to say something like 'what the hell?' or 'I got to go.' He never got up the courage though.

It was like the Janitor had some kind of mind control over him. It seemed like he could get J.D. to do almost anything. Even when they were mostly enemies. He would ask J.D. to do something and without thinking J.D. would just do it. He could never understand why. 'Maybe I really do like him more than I realize. Or maybe he's controlling my mind with some kind of evil ray. No way, I would have seen it.'

The Janitor grinned at him over the table. "How you doing there Dorian."

"Do you have to call me that? I mean we're kind of not really sort of dating...I think. And I do have a name."

"Imagine that." He paused and adopted a thoughtful look. "Quick, what's my name?"

J.D. frowned. "I don't know."

"Well, we're even."

"That's not the same thing and you know it." J.D. started to get a little angry.

"Don't get mad. I hear it gives you wrinkles."

"I do not have wrinkles." 'I better not have any. I spend way too much money on moisturizers.' J.D. tried to discretely feel his face and hoped the Janitor didn't catch him at it. He looked up a moment to catch the Janitor grinning at him. 'Why me?'

"Planning on torturing me all night."

"Not _all_ night." The Janitor leaned forward a little. "So do you want to be with me for sure yet?"

J.D. said, "I never wanted to before."

"Sure you did. Now you just got to admit it."

J.D. crossed his arms and frowned. He refused to admit anything even if he had to sit here for the rest of his life. "And why would I do that?"

"Because then we can be a couple and all will be right with the world."

"You're insane."

"Possibly, but that's a conversation for another time. Back to you admitting you want to be with me." The Janitor leaned forward expectantly.

J.D. continued to maintain his position. Trying to look anywhere but at the Janitor across the table from him. "There's no way you're going to make me want you."

"I already know you do. I just want you to admit it." The Janitor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tape. "Or I could post this for the whole world to see."

"What is that?" J.D. knew this was going to be bad.

"A tape I made while I was sitting in the shadows watching you."

J.D. banged his hand on the table in frustration. Earning him a few weird looks. "I knew it. You're out for blackmail." He got up and quickly made for the door. Before he could get far the Janitor grabbed his arm and pulled him down right into the Janitor's lap. Now J.D. was officially mortified. And half of the people in the place were giving the two odd looks.

"Your face is really red."

"Oh do you think?" J.D said sarcastically. "Are you done yet or can I go home and dread the morning when everyone finds out about this?"

"No one will see it if you just agree to go out with me."

"Hold on. You're blackmailing me with a tape about us going out. So that I'll actually agree to us going out."

"And you have to admit to wanting me."

"Right. And that." The Janitor nodded happily. J.D. couldn't help but stare at him. 'Lunatic.' He thought about it a minute. 'I guess I got nothing to lose. My dignity is already dead.'

"Fine. I want you and we're dating." J.D. said it in the most lackluster voice he could muster. "Do I at least get to know you're name now?"

The Janitor was distracted for a moment by the mini-party that was going on in his head. Before he realized the question. "Sure. Let's go though. People are rude and staring at us."

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with you yanking me around."

"Of course." The Janitor stood up and made his way to the front. J.D. tried to pull out his wallet to pay his half but the Janitor smacked his hand before he could.

"Owies. What was that for?"

"I got it."

He wondered if he was imagining the affronted look on the Janitor's face. Like he was insulted that J.D. was going to pay for his own meal. "Thanks."

The Janitor nodded a little.

It was a few minutes later and they were walking down the road. J.D. wasn't saying much and really just following the other man. The Janitor suddenly stopped causing J.D. to run right into his back.

J.D. asked, "What's up?"

"This is where I live." He turned around and seemed to be deep in thought. "You can't laugh." J.D. nodded impatiently. "If you laugh I still have my knife-wrench. Understood." J.D. backed up a step but nodded again anyway. "It's Wilbur."

'Oh please don't laugh. You can do this J.D. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Oh he's going to kill me. Quick. Think of something else. Cupcakes. They're so yummy. Dr. Kelso. The jerk took my stethoscope. Elliot naked. Mmm, Elliot naked.' J.D. noticed that the Janitor, now Wilbur, was staring at him. He wondered if he dared to open his mouth if he would laugh right in the guy's face.

"You know it's not that bad." 'It's horrible. But I totally didn't laugh.'

He scowled. "Wilbur is a name for a paraplegic old man that his grandkids stuck in a third-rate nursery home and never visit. Tell me. Is it striking fear into you're heart. I can't work with that name."

"You could shorten it. You could be Wil." J.D. grinned. That was a good solution. And it didn't give him the urge to laugh until his ribs snapped under the pressure.

"Wil is something you get when you're going to die. And it's only got one 'l.' It's crippled."

J.D. couldn't help it. He grinned and snorted a little under his breath. He quickly composed himself under the glare sent his way. "Well, I'll call you Will. With two 'l's. It's better than Janitor, right?"

Will muttered under his breath, "Barely."

J.D. scuffed the ground with his shoe. He wasn't sure how to proceed. The urge for a laughing fit had faded and now it seemed awkward. Will rapped his knuckles on his forehead. "Can you quit hitting me? And do you need my attention that bad?"

"No. And yes. I have to give you something?" He gave J.D. a wide grin that usually meant something humiliating or painful.

Will suddenly pushed him against the side of the building and attacked his mouth. J.D. tried to pull back at first, but than decided that he might as well enjoy it. He started to respond back with equal fervor grabbing Will around the waist in the process. Will quickly grabbed his hands and pinned his wrists down along the rough brick of the building. J.D. didn't bother trying to fight back. He was starting to enjoy himself.

It seemed to end too soon as the Janitor pulled back. Though he quickly moved back in. This time going for the doctor's throat. He nibbled along J.D.'s throat while moving down towards his shoulder. He let go of one of the wrists he was holding which allowed J.D. to grab his shoulder roughly. He unbuttoned the stiff shirt and pull the collar down. Will bit down right under the junction of his neck and shoulder. J.D. couldn't help the loud moan he let out as Will sucked hard on the spot for a couple minutes.

He finally relented with one last parting bite and a lick to sooth the new mark. He looked down at his handiwork. A dark and distinct mark was left on the skin.

"Perfect."

"Huh?" J.D. twisted his head to look over. "Hey! What's that all about?"

Will smirked at him and said, "Like I told you. Just giving you something to remember me by." He gave J.D. one last hard kiss before leaving him panting and leaning against the wall.

"I'll see you tomorrow Scooter." Then he was gone.

No one could mistake what J.D. had just been up too. His hair was messier than usual, the previously ironed shirt was crumpled and half buttoned, and not to mention the huge red mark that marred the lower side of his neck. J.D. took a couple minutes to button himself up and look half way presentable. He had already had to lie to Carla and Turk about where he was going. He didn't need to lie about this too.

It wasn't that he didn't want to share things with his best friend or his favorite nurse. But there was also the fact that it was the Janitor they were talking about. He knew that if he told them that he was going on a date they would want to know every detail. When he couldn't tell them the exact details of the date they would hound him endlessly.

J.D. made it to the apartment and slowly opened the door to peeked inside. _He was a stealthy ninja. Creeping into the dark house unseen. He flipped over the couch and crouched down into a tiger position. After a series of complicated flips and quick movements he landed in front of his bedroom door. Not a soul in sight. Just need to open the door..._

"Hey Vanilla Bear. What're you doing? Oh are you pretending to be a ninja?"

'crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap.' "Yea I was. Anyway Chocolate Bear I was just going to bed." J.D. did an over exaggerated fake yawn. "Tired. From doing...stuff."

Turk laughed quietly. He didn't want to wake Carla at this time of night. "You're a horrible liar. You know that." He threw an arm over J.D.'s shoulders. "Come on, man. You were acting weird earlier and even more weird now. What's going on? You can tell me anything."

J.D. knew Turk was right. He really wanted to tell his friend everything. The Janitor's new attitude that was surprisingly lacking in pranks. Aside from the apparent blackmail of getting him to date. His agreement to go on a date even though he wasn't sure why. Finding out The Janitor's actual name. Most of all, he wanted to talk to his best friend about how he just might really like Will back. Maybe even more than just like.

But he couldn't. The words wouldn't come no matter how hard he tried to vocalize all of his thoughts. Instead he just said, "I know man. And maybe when I figure it out I'll tell you all about it."

"That's cool. You know I'm here for you. Carla, too. You're like her oversized baby or something."

J.D. chuckled. Carla was definitely a mother at heart. He hoped she'd have a baby sometime. 'I could call him or her Chocolate Bear Cub. Or maybe Mocha Bear Cub because the baby probably wouldn't be as dark as Turk. Something like that.'

"Dude. You in there," Turk said while waving his hand in front of J.D.'s face.

"Yea. It's all good up in this piece."

"Be whiter." Turk walked towards his bedroom before turning around. "If Carla asks me I definitely didn't see you come in late at night looking all ruffled up."

J.D. gave his pal a thumbs up before disappearing into his own bedroom. He could always count on Turk to know exactly what to say. He laid down on his bed still wearing his good clothes, but he was too lazy and tired to finish undressing. Gingerly, he touched the mark still on his neck under his shirt. There was no way he could let people see that. He was just glad Will had the foresight to leave it low enough that his shirt collar would cover it

It was a long time before he could get to sleep that night. Lying awake thinking of the Janitor's insanity and how he probably would never get completely comfortable calling him 'Will.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Proof is in Actions (3/4)  
**Author:** WolfMasterLoki Fandom: Scrubs Characters: JD, Dr. Cox, The Janitor, Turk, Carla, Elliot, probably others Pairings: JD/Janitor, Turk/Carla Rating: NC-17 Warnings: Sexual Situations, Smut, Slight non/con, masochism, swearing Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs Summary: The Janitor wants a certain doctor and is more than willing to prove it.  
**A/N:** I wanted to get this up before I lost my nerve or another week went by. This'll be my first bit of smut ever. I'm kind of excited and hopefully it isn't horrible. Enjoy it and last chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after. It'll be pretty short. I think I bashed Elliot a bit on accident in this chapter. It's hard to tell if it's completely on character or my opinion. Guess that's for you to decide.  
**Quote:** "I heard from a reliable source that you want to live in a dumpster. Well, I can arrange that. Yup, I know just the right neighborhood."-Janitor (4x10 My Female Trouble)

**A/N2:** Edited to remove my own censorship...Just because I felt like it

**Chapter 3**

There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between J.D. and Will that no one needed to know they were together. Which worked for J.D. because it was weird enough for him without other people knowing. On some occasions they did take a risk and they would catch each other in the closets during work. It was after work that Will and him would go on dates. Will still seemed semi-insistent in making J.D. comfortable with him. It was actually working too.

Going out to bars were the usual date. They'd spend a few hours drinking at some random place. J.D. had the sneaking suspicion that it was to make him more agreeable and because he got handsy. Will would sip on regular beers and occasionally something harder. While J.D. enjoyed his usual appletinis. Both would be well sloshed by the time they stumbled out of the bar. J.D. more so since he couldn't quite hold his liquor as well. So Will would usually hold his companion up while they walked back to his apartment.

They'd spend another couple hours making out and other such things on the couch, or against the kitchen counter, or sometimes even on the bed. Will making vivid marks on his neck and holding J.D. secure with a strong grip. By the end of the night J.D. would almost always have a fresh bruise on his neck, his wrists, or sometimes his hips and thighs. He wondered briefly, usually after such dates, if it was odd that those bruises didn't bother him at all. The opposite was more true. That he liked them and craved the marks to some degree. Will was always happy to deliver.

It was J.D.'s good luck that he wore long sleeve shirts all the time because someone would have asked him about it by now. In the short time he had been dating Will it would have become an issue. At least, the people at the hospital had stayed mostly oblivious. At least for awhile.

Turk had a good idea what J.D. had been doing. Leave it to his best buddy in the world. If nothing else Turk knew J.D. was dating someone that he didn't want anyone to know about. He was even sure that Turk knew it was a guy judging by this little conversation:

"Are you dating Dr. Cox?"

"No!"

"That's a relief. Man, I would support you in anything, but it'd be kind of hard to imagine you and Dr. Cox all snuggly."

Carla was much the same. J.D. wasn't sure if Turk had spilled what he knew or if Carla had simply put it together herself. Could be either. Either way she was up on him dating someone and the likelihood of it being a guy. Since Carla knew that much it also meant that Elliot knew as much. Well, you can guess how it went from then on. Elliot and Carla combined made for the worst gossip mongering in the hospital.

He also had an even more uncomfortable conversation with Carla about the went like this:

"Are you sneaking around with Turk?"

"Oh my God. No!" At the same time Turk said, "Baby!"

"I was just asking." Than they had an argument that ended with Turk being kicked out of the bedroom. He slept on the couch instead of moving into J.D.'s room to avoid anymore insinuation that him and J.D. were doing it.

It became normal for Dr. Cox to take jabs at his mystery date during rants. J.D. thought he might be disappointed that J.D. was more likely gay than a little girl like he had always insisted.

"Now you see Cynthia, you've given me quite a dilemma. Its just that I'm not sure if you're gay or if you're a woman. Now in theory, I'd have to say that you're just flowing with estrogen. No doubt about it. But there is that slim chance you do have a penis like you claim. Now don't go and try and convince me either way. You'll just ruin the surprise. Now prance off Newbie I have work to do. I'll call you if some patient needs a hug or a candy bracelet."

Walking down the halls he desperately tried avoid running into Dr. Kelso. Probably the worst of the hospital staff when it came to his unknown guy date. The Chief of Medicine, on finding out he was likely gay, had tried to set him up with his son, Harrison. Which brought on the winner of the most uncomfortable conversation award:

"You know Sport if you're interested I could give you my son's number. He's always interested in meeting new people. Should I mention to him that you look like a bottom to me."

J.D. shuddered. "Um...No thanks. That's all right sir..."

Kelso nodded. "No worries, son. I get it. No need to give the other staff something to talk about. I'll just get you're number out of your file."

He wasn't exactly sure if Dr. Kelso was allowed to do that. Unfortunately for Dr. Kelso, Will had heard him say that. Not only was his number and address blacked out of his record with a magic marker. Also, there was a thin layer of super glue laid on Kelso's chair. So he had been forced to shuffle the rolling chair out the door. And than he had lost his balance and slid down the ramp to hit the conveniently placed van at the bottom. Will insisted it was an accident. He'd 'accidently dropped' the glue and someone had taken his usual spot.

J.D. tried not to think too much on what other people were saying. He found himself more preoccupied with silently hoping that people thought he was with a guy because he was keeping it a secret or he overlooked something that gave it away. Not the fact that they all thought he was girly and probably in the closet this whole time.

'Hm, closet. I wonder where Will went off to. Can't think of that now. Dr. Cox wants me to see this patient now.'

J.D. wandered off in search of his patient. It was a familiar kind of person that came in frequently for the same thing but never took the advice given to make them better. Now he wasn't surprised that Dr. Cox had laid this one on him mid-rant. Dr. Cox despised these patients that took no action to help their own health. Maybe it wouldn't annoy him so much if they didn't keep coming back.

On his way there. He was kidnapped. Or doctor-napped. Whatever. He was pulled into the nearby supply closet by someone holding a hand over his mouth. It was quickly removed.

"Stand back! Or you will feel my fists of fury!" J.D. followed it up with what he considered a super cool karate yell.

"Relax. It's just me." Will was standing over him looking smug. 'The jerk.'

"Jerk."

"Now that isn't nice at all. I just might have to punish you for that." He advance on J.D. pushing the doctor into a now familiar corner. Will didn't actually do anything. Which was unusual for him. He simply wrapped his arms around J.D.'s waist and pressed there foreheads together. "I've been thinking of you all day. Can you tell?" He smirked a little and pushed his hips forward.

J.D. could tell. Since he could feel Will's erection against his hip. He was a little nervous about something in the hospital. "We can't do this right here."

"Yea we can."

J.D. squirmed a little. "I'm off in a little bit." He was wary of doing that right here. Where anyone could catch them.

Will pinched J.D.'s behind and made him jump. "Do it. Now." He was using his commanding voice. J.D. wouldn't mind doing this so much if Will had remembered to lock the door. Though there was a certain thrill in the anticipation of getting caught doing something bad.

He moved his hands over and un-tucked the shirts from Will's pants. He felt along the skin underneath. Allowing himself a moment to envy his boyfriend's abs. 'I seriously need to work out.' J.D. undid the belt so he could slip his hand into Will's pants. He had given the other man handjobs before. Not usually at work, but there was a first for everything. Just as he was about to get to it they were distracted by the door opening. In the doorway stood none other than Elliot.

She stood completely still taking in the sight before her. J.D. with his hand down the Janitor's pants as they leaned against each other. J.D. moved forward quickly, dragged her inside the cramped space and shut the door. No one else needed to walk by and see them. "Elliot! What're you doing here? Lovely day isn't it."

"What am I doing here! What're you doing here!" Elliot had a panicked face and looked between the two men. "From here it looked a lot like you two were...you know." She made a vague hand gesture that they could only figure meant something along the lines of exactly what they had been doing.

"It isn't what it looks like," J.D. gave it a try. Elliot gave him a look and he quickly abandoned that track. "Its exactly what it looks like."

"I can't believe it. This is the guy you've been dating. Well I guess I know why you were being all secretive about it." She quickly turned to the Janitor. "No offense. Not that you're not a great guy because you are. It's just you...never seemed to like each other that much. Especially not that much. And well. Yeah." She trailed off of her babbling in favor of chewing her lip.

J.D. sighed, "There's no way that this isn't going to leave the closet is there."

"I think you've been in the closet long enough J.D." Elliot started laughing. When she saw the look on her friend's face she attempted to stifle it with her hands. No such luck. Finally, after a few minutes she composed herself and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

The Janitor started to walk out the door. He'd already done himself back up. "I got not work to do. I'll see you later. Good luck." He managed to slap J.D.'s ass on the way out causing the doctor's face to burn bright red.

J.D. coughed trying to hide his embarrassment and failing miserably. "So. What's new."

"You're really bad at this."

"I know."

"Are you going to tell everybody?," Elliot asked.

J.D. frowned. "The real question is will I beat you to it."

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad."

"Really? What're you thinking about doing right now?" J.D. crossed his arms and waited.

"Nothing." 'Wow Carla would absolutely die if she heard this. Frick. I won't say anything. Oh but it's so juicy. Double Frick.'

J.D. nodded knowingly. "That's what I thought. I'll tell everyone. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? I could keep quiet...I can."

"Relax Elliot. It's probably a good idea anyway." J.D. looked at her expectantly. "Now can you...You know." He motioned towards the door.

Elliot looked confused. "No. What?"

"I'm going to straighten myself up."

"Oh. Oh. I'll just go over here." She started to retreat. "Way out here and keep an eye out." Elliot took off quickly out the door.

"This sucks."

Telling everyone about Will was going to be bad. He could just imagine what was going to happen. As it turned out he didn't have to say anything and his daydream was interrupted. He knew Elliot couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life.

Carla stalked up to him as he was daydreaming in the hall. Ironically enough he had been looking for her. J.D. found himself staring down the patented Carla hands on the hips glare. "I can't believe you've been sleeping with the Janitor!"

J.D. was sure to shoot Elliot a glare of his own. She was trying to hide behind the irate nurse. "Elliot!"

"I didn't mean to. She dragged it out of me."

"Sure. I can picture it now."

Elliot searches the hospital. Looking in every nook and cranny. Finally, in the cafeteria, she finds what she's looking for. She drops in the seat right across from Carla.

"Oh my god. You won't believe what I just saw."

"That didn't happen," Elliot denied.

Carla turned around and said, "Yea that kind of is what happened."

"Frick on a brick!"

"The point is that you've obviously been slipped something." Carla grabbed J.D.'s arm and started dragging him towards an exam room. "We'll get you all checked out and fixed right up. Don't you worry."

J.D. pulled his arm free. Or at least he tried to but she had a really strong grip. 'I wonder if that's a Latina thing.' "I'm fine. I was not slipped something."

"You're sleeping with the Janitor."

"We haven't slept together." 'Yet' J.D. added in his head. "We're dating. It's fine."

Carla stopped suddenly and turned around to look him right in the face. "Are you telling me that you're together with the Janitor?" J.D. nodded. "The Janitor here at this hospital?" Another nod. "The one that has been torturing you since the moment you got here?" Reluctant nod. "That's what I thought." Carla started pulling him again. "Now let's take a look at a blood sample."

J.D. managed to pull himself free. "I'm not being drugged. Yes, I'm dating the very large, scary Janitor and that's just how it is." He looked around at all of the staring staff that had stopped to watch his outburst. "Anyone got a problem with that." Everybody shook their heads quickly. "Good."

He managed to make an awesome angry exit. Well he was all the way outside before managing to smack his hip into the rail. J.D. stood there for a couple minutes holding his hip and muttering about the unfairness of it all.

Will showed up to laugh at him a little. "It's not funny," J.D. whined.

"Sorry. Force of habit." He nodded his head towards the hospital. "What happened in there."

"Elliot told Carla. Who than tried to get me to take a blood test to see if you've drugged me."

"Now that's just ridiculous. They'll never figure out what I've been putting in you're food." J.D. stared at him in disbelief. "Kidding. I'm kidding."

"Not funny."

"I'll make it up to you. How about that?"

J.D. looked hopeful. "Yea."

"Sure."

"Than can I have..." He moved up to Will and put his hand on the taller man's shoulders. He leaned up to whisper in Will's ear "...a piggy back ride."

Will was a little annoyed but nodded his head. J.D. let out a happy whoop and used Will's shoulders to haul himself up onto his boyfriend's back. Will made sure to keep a hold on his legs and started to walk towards his dark van.

"Where we going?"

"I'll take you home. You're off now, right?"

J.D nodded. "I only had another half hour on my shift. Good thing too. I didn't want to spend too much time in there. Avoidance is my new friend. And I got a ride here with Turk so I had no way home."

"No worries I got you all covered."

They were driving back to his apartment. J.D. stared absently out of the window. He really didn't want people to find out that way. All hell would probably break loose now. But he didn't have much time to think about it now.

J.D. quickly exited the van. He slammed the door behind him. He didn't expect to hear another door slam and for Will to follow him. Shrugging it off, he just kept walking. However, he did notice Will fidgeting in his pockets and mumbling to himself.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Uh huh." 'Great. Now what's he up to?' Dating the Janitor didn't do anything for J.D.'s relative suspicions about anything he did.

J.D. went straight for the fridge hoping there was some beer left inside. He needed a drink bad. 'Yes. Come to papa.' There was a few left and J.D. grabbed them all in his arms and went towards the couch. After he set them down he turned around to look at Will. He was standing towards the door once again fidgeting in his pockets. There was obviously something in them.

"What're you doing?," he asked again.

Will looked at him and gave a sly grin. "I'll tell you." He walked up to J.D. "Just hold out your hands like your praying."

"What?" 'Why does that sound familiar?'

"Come on."

J.D. sighed and reluctantly held up his arms so they were against each other. "All right. Now answer the question."

Will quickly pulled out a roll of duct tape from his jacket pocket. He unrolled it and taped J.D.'s arms together. The move was just a little too smooth for him to move out of the way. He stared dumbfounded at his now taped wrists.

"This is so not right." J.D. pulled as hard as he could but they were stuck pretty good. "Untape me." He held out his hands expecting to be let go.

"No can do. We got unfinished business." Will grabbed the taped arms and pulled the other man along behind him. "Now which one is yours?"

Only the thought of being caught in Turk and Carla's room doing something questionable forced him to point at his own bedroom. He was dragged behind Will until they were inside and then thrown down to the bed. J.D. laid down on the bed now pretty sure what was going to happen. 'This is so not good. I don't know if I can do this. Without my hands too. What could I say. I have a headache. No that only works with woman. Totally unfair.'

Will jerked him out of his rambling thoughts by dragging him higher on the bed. He sat down on J.D.'s stomach to prevent moving and pulled out the duct tape again. A few moments later and now his arms were taped to the headboard. Will than got off the bed. 'Oh come on. It's bad enough I'm officially going to be the girl but now I'm taped down. Who gets taped down. This is lame.'

In an attempt to prove he wasn't a total girl. J.D. gave another try at pulling himself free. Instead, he succeeded in pulling himself upwards and smacking his head on the headboard. With a bruised head to match his bruised ego he decided to just sit still.

Will returned to sit on his hips wearing only his pants now. The rest of his clothes must have been on the floor where J.D. couldn't see. The jacket, however, was hanging on the bedpost within reach. He took a moment to glare at it as if it had been the one that had got him into this. 'Stupid traitor jacket.'

"Just relax." Will smiled a little and leaned down to kiss J.D.'s forehead. "We got to get you out of these clothes." He looked the captive man over with a critical eye. He reached back into the jacket pocket and produced a pair of scissors. "This'll work just fine."

J.D. jerked back a little at the sight of Will looming over him with a sharp pair of scissors. He didn't necessarily think Will would hurt him but it was a scary sight regardless. Will used the scissors and started cutting the material of his shirt and the scrubs top that he still had on over it. J.D. heart sped up and he shivered a little at the sensation of the cool metal moving irregularly up his chest and arms. Finally the material was completely ruined. Will pulled it free and threw it to the floor.

He moved lower on the bed. Sitting near J.D.'s knees now. He looked like he was debating on whether to cut the pants as well or not. J.D. spoke up, "Maybe we could leave the pants in one piece. You already ruined one of my favorite shirts." 'Besides I'm wearing my good boxers. They have little duckies on them.'

"Fine." Will began pulling off the rest of the clothing. He stopped a moment at the sight of boxers that looked like should have come from the kiddie aisle but pulled them off without a word. Now J.D. was completely naked with his arms taped to a headboard feeling more self conscious than he ever felt in his life. And even more turned on. Will snickered at his already hard member. He made sure to brush the tip lightly along his chest and stomach as he crawled back up the bed.

Will kissed him hard on the mouth. Immediately shoving his tongue passed J.D.'s lips. J.D. shuddered under the sensation of the other man's mouth on his, and the rough material of Will's pants on his cock.

He pulled back and looked down at his captive. J.D.'s eyes were glazed over and he was panting lightly. Will felt himself harden even more at the sight. He had his doctor right where he wanted him.

J.D. began to get impatient at the lack of movement. He arched his hips upwards in an attempt to gain some friction from the other's pants. Will quickly grabbed the hips and held them down. He took his time moving down J.D.s body. Leaving a trail of bite marks from his neck to his hips. J.D. groaned and squirmed under the insistent nipping.

Will moved down and bit each hip hard. Leaving teeth marks behind. He took care not to touch the erection near his cheek. J.D. keened low in his throat and wiggled his hips harder. Will increased the pressure of his hold to the point of pain. He stopped his movements and allowed Will to ease his grip slightly.

"No moving. Unless I tell you to." Will looked him hard in the eyes and J.D. quickly nodded. "Say it," Will demanded.

"No...no moving," J.D. said breathless.

"Good. Unless what and don't forget my name."

J.D. gathered his thoughts a moment before speaking. "No moving unless you say so." He smiled lightly up

at the looming figure. "Will."

Will rewarded him by grasping his cock and squeezing his hand along its length a few times. J.D. threw his head back and moaned anew.

"That's a good boy." He took a moment to lave attention on the familiar mark on J.D.'s neck before moving off the bed. He took off his pants leaving him naked and got back on the bed. "Ready for the fun part."

J.D. nodded dumbly. Will reached back into his jacket and pulled out a small bottle with a clear liquid in it. J.D. tensed up a little when Will took up a position between his legs. Will took a minute to rub his inner thighs. "Relax. I read up on this. It'll be good." He smiled reassuringly. "Promise."

J.D. took a couple deep breaths and started to try and relax. He was a doctor and had the general idea of how this was going. He hoped it wasn't as uncomfortable as it seemed.

Will waited until he was sure J.D. was as relaxed as he was going to get. He put a large glob of the stuff on his fingers. He used the index finger and slid it into J.D.'s opening. The other hand was kept on J.D.'s hips to prevent him from moving too much. He wriggled the finger around trying to loosen him up and kept a good eye on his boyfriend's face. Making sure it wasn't hurting him.

Before long he added a second finger and than another. He was searching for the spot. J.D. was started to move a little more. The sensation Will was making burned a little and it was decidedly uncomfortable. He suddenly felt a jolt straight through his hard-on making him jump a little. Will reinforced his grip on J.D.'s hips to hold him down.

"What'd I tell you about moving?" He teased the spot a little longer. Making J.D. buck against the sensation despite his efforts to do as Will said. Finally, he relented and grabbed the hips in his hands to get into position. He kissed J.D. quickly and left small kisses on his jawline. "Ready John. I'm going to make you scream. Do you want me to do that?"

J.D. was quickly learning this game. "Yes Will. I want you to make me scream."

Will growled lightly. One of the few sounds he'd made since they started. Hearing J.D. talk like that went straight to his groin. He nodded at the smaller man and position himself to enter him.

He slowly entered J.D. keeping a good grip on his hips. There was going to be a network of bruises there in no time. J.D.'s face screwed up in pain. It hurt. But Will didn't stop moving until he was all the way in. He wiped the couple tears that had squeezed out from J.D.'s eyes.

He was waiting for the doctor to be relaxed again. It took a little while. J.D.'s face un-pinched and he let out a long breath. He gave a tentative nod for Will to continue.

Will nodded and started to pull out. Almost completely out he pushed back in with a quick snap of his hips.

They groaned in unison. J.D. being the louder participant. Will almost couldn't hold it together. It felt so good. And his smaller lover was making such sexy sounds and wanton looks.

His pace picked up until he was slamming hard into the smaller body. He held onto his lover with his teeth sunk into the man's neck. He loved making these marks. To show people who his lover belonged to. One of his hands went to work pumping J.D.'s member in time with his mostly violent movements.

He decided to slow down a little in an attempt to make it last. Will let go of J.D.'s neck and licked his lips.

He slowed to a light pace. J.D. tried to push up into the thrusts but Will wasn't letting him.

"Quit teasing me."

"Careful with that talk. Now answer this. Who do you belong to?"

J.D. almost snarled in frustration. Will was not only asking him questions in the middle of sex. But he'd also stopped moving. "This is not the time."

"It's exactly the time. Now. Who. Do. You. Belong. To?" Every word was punctuated with a harsh thrust.

J.D. finally couldn't take it. "You! I belong to you! Happy?"

"Very." Will finally continued. Having gotten the answer he was looking for.

J.D. finally found release under the duel sensations of the harsh thrusts and the hand around his cock. He nearly wept in relief. The Janitor soon followed and spilled inside of his lover's tight channel.

He thrust inside shallowly a few times as he came. Before he finally rested over J.D. completely spent. J.D. nearly dosed off tired, sweaty, and very satisfied. Will pulled free and shook him a little. He held out his hand that he had used to catch J.D.'s release.

"Why don't you clean this up?"

Too lazy to be offended he complied. J.D. lifted his head and slowly licked Will's hand. Making sure to pull each finger in his mouth and suck on it. Will kissed him after he was done.

"I'd go again after that but you need the rest." He brought back the scissors and used them to cut J.D. free. His arms and shoulders were sufficiently numb from the prolonged and awkward position.

Will pulled the blankets out from under J.D. and laid down next to him. He pulled J.D. to settle onto his chest and settle the comforter over them both. J.D. yawned before settling down to fall asleep. He let the larger man soothe him with his breathing and softly rubbing the feeling back in his tingling arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Proof is in Actions (4/4)  
**Author:** WolfMasterLoki  
**Pairings:** JD/Janitor, Turk/Carla  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings: **Sexual Situations, Smut, Slight non/con, masochism, swearing  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Scrubs  
**Summary:** The Janitor wants a certain doctor and is more than willing to prove it.  
**A/N: **Finally finished it. I just want it to not read as awkward as it felt when I wrote it. I hate writing endings. They never feel quite right. But it's probably just in my head. I'm going to play with this couple some more in the future and maybe I'll try my hand at something darker.  
**Quote:** "...Newbie is_ my_ drunk baby." -Dr. Cox (4x12 My Best Moment)

Thanks to all who read and reviewed.

**Chapter 4**

Turk and Carla found their way home. As they walked through the door they were having an argument about none other than J.D.

"I'm telling you Turk. This isn't going to end well." Carla sighed. "The Janitor is known for messing with him. It's practically a sport."

Turk shrugged. "I know you're worried about J.D. baby. But he's a grown man and he can take care of himself."

"I guess." She was relenting now but Turk knew better. This argument wasn't over yet.

Moving around the couch, Turk noticed the last few beers sitting out on the table. Now completely warm. "Who left out all the beers?" Carla muttered something noncommittal from the bedroom. "J.D. you in here?"

He moved over to J.D.'s bedroom and lightly rapped on the door. Opening it for a moment he called his friend's name tentatively. Catching sight of what was on the bed he slammed the door shut and gave a high pitched shriek.

"My eyes! Oh I'll never see again!" Turk rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes hard.

"Turk? What happened?"

"Carla is that you? I've been blinded." Turk whimpered, "I'll never recover."

Carla simply rested her hands on her hips. "Now you're just over-reacting." She knocked on J.D.'s door. "Bambi. You in there?"

J.D. mumbled into the Janitor's neck. He rolled over out of the hold he was in. "You hear something?"

"Nope. Get back over here."

"I could have sworn I heard a cry of pain and terror like a minute ago."

Will sighed. "That was you're surgeon buddy."

J.D. put his hands over his face. He whined, "Please say it isn't so."

"It isn't so."

"Liar."

"Well yeah."

J.D. took a moment to glare at him. He heard a soft knocking suddenly and realized that someone was knocking on his door and calling his name. "What?," he yelled.

"Bambi." It was Carla and she sounded pissed. "Get out here now."

He tried too. Unfortunately, standing made all his previous activities scream in protest. All the pain in his backside, hips, and all through his shoulders and arms. He had managed to throw his legs over the edge of the bed. Before promptly falling back again. Now he was lying still with his legs over the side of the bed and his head on Will's stomach.

"Little help?"

Will looked over at him and smiled. "No, but I'll get it for you." He stood up and quickly picked over the clothing on the floor to get dressed. He just put on his uniform pants and shirt, not bothering to button it, before heading to the door. J.D. barely had time to pull his protesting body back under the covers before Will got out the door.

Carla reared back in surprise. She hadn't quite realized who had been in there. Expecting J.D. and not the sloppily dressed Janitor. "What're you doing?"

"Walking," he said.

"Cute," she said sarcastically. "Now where's J.D."

Will jabbed a thumb at the closed door. "In there. He'll be out in a minute...Probably."

Carla bypassed him and knocked on the door again. Harder this time. "J.D. you have five minutes to get out here before I come in there and get you."

J.D.'s muffled voice said, "Can I have ten minutes?"

"No. Now you only have three minutes." Will snickered a little. She wasn't mad at him at least. But he doomed himself to having her bring her attention to him. He sobered up quickly. "And you. Don't think I've forgotten about you." She pointed to the chair in a clear sign to sit down. Will obeyed immediately. She scared him.

Turk was sitting on the couch shaking his head in denial. He glanced at the Janitor and winced. Carla sat down next to him and waited. J.D. finally opened the door a crack before slowly slipping through. He could just imagine how bad this looked. All he had to wear was his scrubs bottoms and Will's white t-shirt. Which probably went well with the limp he had combined with the bruises and red marks he couldn't cover up.

Carla took one look at him as he sat down, wincing as he did so, and gasped. "What did you do to him?" She pointed at the Janitor.

"I had sex with him."

J.D. groaned under his breath. "Not helping."

Turk chimed in. "Seriously, not helping."

"He looks like you beat the crap out of him." Carla pointed at his marked up wrists and neck.

"It's fine Carla," J.D. tried to reassure her.

"It's not fine. I told you this was a bad idea. Look at yourself."

J.D. blushed a little. He really didn't want to have this conversation. "I sort of asked for it. You know?" He tried to lean in close like no one else would hear him. Even though Turk and Will were just a couple feet away.

"I knew it. You did hurt him." Carla was officially irate. Obviously she'd taken his words the wrong way. Looking back on it he could see where that last sentence sounded like something an abused wife in the ER would say.

"That's not what I meant." J.D. stood up to stand between Carla and Will. He winced at the sudden movement but stood his ground. Will stood up behind him and slipped his arm around J.D.'s waist to help hold him up.

J.D. was attempting to relay the conversation with his eyes alone.

Turk looked at him intently and nodded in understanding. "I get it. It's fine baby. Let him be."

Carla whirled around. "And why should I do that?"

Turk stood up and got close to her ear to whisper what J.D. had said. Or signaled. Whatever. Carla's eyes widened in understanding. She understood it seemed. And J.D. never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. His face burned red and of course Will chose to pull him into his lap as he sat back down.

J.D. stuck his face in his hands again and sighed. "This is more embarrassing than that time Dan pulled my shorts down by the public pool." He glanced at the three people now staring at him. "They called me Teenie Wienie at school for the rest of the year." They continued to stare. "You see it was cold in the water and I had just got out. And you know what...Forget it."

He gave up and simply snuggled into the large frame of his lover. It was comforting at least. It wasn't like the moment could get any worse.

Will figured that meant the conversation was over so he stood up to leave. He managed to get J.D. over his shoulder while heading to the bedroom. "We'll see you later. Things to do."

J.D. grabbed at the door frame. "Put me down. We're not done talking."

"Yes we are. Come on." Will easily pulled him free from the door frame and kicked the door shut behind him.

Carla and Turk stared at the now closed door.

"You think we should help him?," Turk asked.

"No. I think he's got it." They both spent another awkward few minutes listening to the banging and loud moaning coming from inside the room.

Inside the bedroom, J.D. was lying on the bed. He let out another loud moan. He whispered, "You think they're buying it?"

Will looked up from the base of the bed. He was shaking the frame around. They both heard the front door slam. "Oh yeah. They bought it."

"You were right that was hilarious."

"Told you so."

* * *

J.D. was leaning against the nurse's station. He didn't have anywhere pressing to be at the moment. Not until the lab results came back for his patient. He was absently staring down the hall. More accurately, he was staring at Will down the hall who happened to be mopping. So J.D. was getting a great view of his boyfriend's backside.

"Bambi don't you have work to do. You know instead of ogling your boyfriend's goodies."

"No. I'm waiting for some labs. I can ogle to my heart's content for another..." J.D. checked his watch, "...ten minutes."

Carla rolled her eyes but she was smiling. J.D. was just glad that Will and her were getting along now. He did have a healthy fear of her. And anyone who was scared of Carla usually got along with her.

As he had been talking to Carla, Dr. Cox was walking down the hall where Will was mopping. J.D. turned back towards them just in time to watch his mentor slip on the too wet floor and land flat on his back. The Janitor leaned over the fallen doctor for a moment. "Wet floor."

"Carla, please tell me that I hallucinated Dr. Cox falling on his ass by slipping on a puddle my boyfriend made."

"Sorry, Bambi but I saw it too. He's going to be so mad at you."

J.D. dropped his head. This was becoming a common occurrence in the halls of Sacred Heart. For a reason beyond J.D.'s comprehension, Will was dead set on making Dr. Cox miserable. And it was doing a good job of making Dr. Cox dead set on making him miserable.

Dr. Cox pulled himself up with as much dignity as possible considering he had a huge wet mark on his back. He stalked right up into J.D.'s face and begin yelling at him. "You know what you can do for me Priscilla. If you're able to tear yourself away from eye humping Scrub-brush over there for a few minutes that is. You can go ahead and put him on a leash and muzzle and chain him up in the backyard. Because he went and piddled all over the carpet. And you know what happened? I stepped right in it. So maybe you can go ahead and potty-train that little puppy of yours before I'm forced to send him right back to the pound. And you know what they do to unwanted pups over there. They go ahead and give them a huge shot of liquid death. Are we understanding each other Newbie?"

_The Janitor was on his hands and knees barking at a disinterested Dr. Cox. J.D was attempting to hold him back with a large chain attached to a spiked collar around the Janitor's neck. J.D. pulled out a rolled up newspaper and smacked him on the nose. The Janitor turned around, snarled and tackled J.D. to the ground trying to rip his throat out._

J.D. shivered violently. "I don't know if I can do that Dr. Cox." 'Though Will does look sexy in a collar.'

Dr. Cox gave an impressive growl before stalking off. He made sure to shoulder bump J.D. on the way. 'Ow. That hurts so bad.' Will had seen the rant and didn't look pleased. He threw down a wet floor sign and starting walking away. He considered what else he could do to annoy the older doctor.

Turk chose that moment to show up. "What's up people. Who's the best surgeon around here?"

"I think it's the Todd," Carla said with a smirk.

"Woman, you're messing up my flow." Turk glanced J.D.'s way. He noticed the worried expression on his friend's face. "What's the matter with you buddy?"

J.D. sighed. "Dr. Cox is all mad at me because the Janitor won't stop messing with him. Somehow he thinks it's my fault."

"You know it cracks me up every time you call him 'Janitor.' You don't call him that in bed do you?"

"Well there was a couple times. But there were costumes involved and a little roleplaying..."

Turk threw up his hands. "Stop right there. What's the rule?"

"No personal sexy information about me and my man."

"That's right. I don't need all the dirty details." J.D. grinned at the slightly sick look on Turk's face. He knew that his Brown Bear didn't mean anything bad when he said that kind of stuff. And it was way too fun to mess with him by talking about it anyway.

Carla edged into the conversation. "Be nice to Bambi. Now why don't you just make him stop?" She said it as if it was just that easy.

J.D. shrugged. "How am I supposed to do that? It's not like I'm the boss of him."

"As the woman of the relationship, you are the boss of him."

J.D. frowned at the comment. Turk starting laughing loudly. "I am not the woman." 'I have man parts!'

"Oh really. Than tell me this. Do you make the meals?"

"Yeah." 'Will can't make an unboxed meal to save his life.'

"Do the laundry?"

"Usually." 'Lazy jerk.'

"Yell at him for stupid little things that make no sense?"

J.D. sputtered, "No...Maybe a couple times." 'He keeps attaching the utensils to his work tools so there's nothing to eat with.'

Carla smiled lightly. She had clearly won this round. Turk pushed his shoulder lightly. "Dude. You really are the woman."

"I am not the woman!" J.D. was starting to get really red. 'Man parts!'

Carla turned her head to face him. "Now J.D. you just have to do some manipulating."

"But I don't have a woman's natural ability to manipulate guys," J.D. muttered.

"What was that?" Carla put her hands on her hips and gave him a dirty look.

"Nothing."

Turk threw his arms around his friend's shoulders and pointed at the nurse. "Now none of your talk about manipulating. Me and J.D. are manly men. Right?" He looked at J.D. who nodded. "And we don't need any women telling us what to do."

Carla smirked at them. "Turk go out and get me a coffee," she told him in her best don't mess with me voice.

"Oh come on," Turk hung his head at her harsh look and gave in. "Fine," he muttered and scuffed the ground with his shoe before walking away.

J.D. waited until Turk was out the door before turning back to Carla. "Now what's this about manipulating?" 'I can totally do this. Even if I have man parts.'

* * *

J.D. was eating lunch with Elliot. Hoping to get some advise. He should have known better. She wasn't helping much. Considering she had more dysfunctional relationships than him J.D. shouldn't have been surprised. She was currently rambling about some kind of messed up frat guy she used to date. He used the term 'date' lightly since it sounded dirty from her description. But he'd also spaced out about half way through as a self-preservation move to save his limited sanity.

He thought over a few things Carla had suggested earlier, but they wouldn't really work for him. Mostly because he was a guy too. 'Go man parts!' Withholding sex was not an option as J.D. was physically incapable of going without for an extended period of time. Not to mention attempting the opposite route of seduction since he wasn't that good at it and he was the bottom. Subtlety was a no as well since he knew that he was as subtle as a hurricane.

J.D. realized suddenly that there was nothing high pitched or crazy in the air. He looked up from his plate to Elliot. She had stopped talking and was staring at him with an annoyed expression. He'd been caught not listening. J.D. gave her a grin that he'd been told was charming hoping it would get him out of trouble. No such luck. So he tried the next best tactic. Running away. He picked up his tray, muttered something too low to hear and quickly walked away.

As he was throwing his un-eaten food out he scanned the cafeteria for someone that might actually be helpful. J.D. focused on Dr. Cox who had an odd look on his face. His mentor's face was scrunched up in an unusual grimace and his eyes were watery. The doctor spit out the sandwich that was in his mouth and made a hasty retreat out of the cafeteria. J.D. had a bad feeling he knew what was wrong. He sidled up against the metal rail to stand near the Sloppy Joe Guy. He now knew his name was Troy. Will had introduced him to all of the maintenance staff and they had gotten along pretty good. Even though he was a doctor.

"Hey Troy. What's up?" He tried to sound casual. It probably didn't matter because Troy wasn't the smartest person ever.

"Hi there J.D. Nothing is up." Troy darted his eyes around looking anywhere but at J.D.

'Score. I got you now.' "Don't tell me that Will wasn't telling me the truth when he said what a great prank you guys were pulling." 'Come on Troy. Fall into my trap. You know you want to.'

Troy looked a little unsure. "He told you about that?"

J.D. grinned widely. "Of course he did. I thought it was awesome." He tried looking confused for a moment. It wasn't that hard. "But I just can't remember the whole thing. Refresh my memory."

Troy matched his grin and immediately leaned in. "Well you know that doctor with the curly hair. Will told me to put this real strong hot sauce into his food." He laughed loudly. J.D. tried hard to keep the sour look of his own face and laugh with him.

J.D. quickly made some excuse to leave. He was officially angry. It was easier to excuse his boyfriend when it was just a few annoying things. Annoying people is what Will did best. But J.D. was now certain that it was more than the usual need to get back at anyone who walked the halls. Aside from the floor that morning, the food just now, he'd also heard that the back tires on Dr. Cox's Porsche had disappeared. It was practically a sin and a death sentence to touch the man's precious car. So it was serious.

The doctor stormed through the halls looking for his shifty boyfriend. He eventually found him standing around the halls not really doing anything. 'How does he keep this job if he spends half his time standing around and the other half messing with people.'

J.D. took up a stance in front of Will. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was doing his best angry face. Will raised an a eyebrow and smiled a little. "How may I help you?"

"You know." J.D. was determined to win this fight. He'd make Will admit he was specifically targeting Dr. Cox for no good reason.

"Who me?"

"Yes. I'm talking about you."

"Couldn't be." Will smirk widened.

J.D. just got angrier. "Enough. Come on." He grabbed Will's arm in a grip he didn't know he could actually muster and dragged the reluctant man behind him. J.D. managed to spy an empty exam room and pulled Will into it.

"Are we going to do naughty things now?" Will looked excited.

"No!" J.D. sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. 'Looking angry hurts my face. How does Dr. Cox do this all day? Focus. You're arguing right now.' "You've been messing with Dr. Cox for like a week now. Why?"

Will gestured to himself and said, "Hello. Big scary janitor guy. We've met before I'm sure of it."

"You're messing with him more than usual."

Will shook his head. "I am not."

"You are too."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Are."

"Not." J.D. stopped a moment and realized what he'd said. 'Damn it. Touche sir.' "Enough of this. Admit it. You're messing with Dr. Cox for some reason that makes no sense to normal humans on the plant Earth. Or even less sense than the usual reasons you have."

Will shifted on the spot. J.D. was giving him the accusing look that made him want to admit things. It was the same look he got when he'd catch Will thinking about trading in the stuffed dog, Rowdy, for a stuffed puma. His name was Sebastian.

"Yeah. I've been doing stuff to him. So what?" Will tried to act nonchalant.

"So what? It's effecting my job. You see, you don't have to work with the guy face to face. I'm getting prank backlash." J.D. rubbed his neck distractedly. "I just want to know why."

Will shifted again. "You keep following him around and stuff."

"He's my mentor."

"He's a jerk doctor." Will said it with more venom than was really necessary.

J.D. looked hard at Will's face. And it suddenly came to him. "You're jealous."

"I am not!"

"You are." J.D. got even closer to him. "It's all over your face. You're jealous of Dr. Cox."

"It's all your fault." Will was getting angry now too.

"How's it my fault?"

"You're always hanging around him and doing what he says. And you just shouldn't." Will nodded his head. He was satisfied that he'd made his point.

"That's stupid. I do those things because he's a great doctor that has more experience than I do." J.D. threw his hands in the air. "What do you think I'm sleeping with him."

"You better not be."

J.D. blinked. He barely believed what he was hearing. "That's it. I'm done." He turned around and walked stiffly to the door.

Will looked stricken and he danced on the spot with indecision for a second before lunging forward. He grabbed J.D. by the arm and pulled the shorter man into a bearhug. "Don't leave me."

J.D. squirmed a bit. "You're holding me too tight." Will relaxed his grip. "Don't get so worked up. I was leaving the room."

"You said you were done."

"With the argument." J.D. glanced upwards. "Sometimes you're dense." Will looked affronted and J.D. just grinned widely. "You see I storm out of here, finish my shift, and meet you at your place later. We'd probably argue some more and than have angry makeup sex if all goes according to plan."

"You planned that?"

"No but I did fantasize it. Which is just as good."

Will cocked his head to the side. "Would there be spanking?"

J.D. grinned. "It's angry sex...of course there'd be spanking. Will you apologize?"

Will laid his head on top of J.D.'s and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. Okay."

"Are you still jealous of Dr. Cox?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still going to pull pranks on him?"

"Yeah."

"Will you moderate it a little bit." Will shrugged as an answer. "For me?"

He gave in and nodded slightly. "Fine."

J.D. was happy that the argument was over. Even if it was temporary. He hated to be angry. Suddenly, J.D. thought of something. "Can we get a spiked collar and would you wear it?"

Will looked like he was considering it. He smiled a little. "We can get a spiked collar but you'd be the one wearing it."

J.D. thought it over for a moment before nodding vigorously. "Okay!"


End file.
